los españoles también tenemos detectives
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: oneshoot escrito hace tiempo, en el que Sherlock y su hijo vienen a España para ayudar a un dtective


2

Europa. Sí

Inglaterra. No

En una soleada tarde de verano en 1908, estaba yo en el campo observando y escuchando atentamente a mi padre, mientras me explicaba a cerca de cómo identificar la procedencia de las manchas de barro que le caen a uno en el pantalón, según su densidad y la localización en el pantalón.

Tras este pequeño discurso , comenzamos a charlar acerca de temas relativos al café y al cultivo de plantas de las cuales se extraen el opio, etcétera, pero no duró lo suficiente pues nos vimos interrumpidos por la aparición de la señora Hudson, la cual, portaba una carta que le entregó a Sherlock, la carta decía lo siguiente:

Mi muy estimado S. H. :

¿Cómo le va por Inglaterra? He oído que su hijo está con usted, eso le vendrá bien, pues es posible que le vea en acción. Le envío esta carta para rogarle que acude lo más presto posible a España para que me ayude en un problema cuya magnitud (en asesinatos cometidos) sería muy difícil para mí sólo.

Le esperaré donde la última vez cuando me entere de que se acerca algún barco a puerto.

Esperando una afirmación.

M. Halcón

-Vaya, si tiene problemas es que es un caso difícil.

-Padre ¿quién es él?

-Es un detective español que está a mi nivel y también al de tu tío. Lo conocí en un campeonato para detectives, que consistía en averiguar en menos de 72 horas quién era el autor del delito y haber acertado, él era el invitado de honor por meritos propios, ¡Anda! Mira, aquí tengo la lista:

1 Miguel Halcón 20 horas 5 minutos 13 segundos.

2 Sherlock Holmes 23 horas 17 minutos 29 segundos.

3 Louis Stomes 35 horas 58 minutos 50 segundos.

-No está mal, pero hay poca diferencia entre el 1 y el 2, y mucha entre el 2 y el 3.

-Pero 3 horas es tiempo más que suficiente para cometer un crimen y ocultar las pruebas. Prepara tus cosas que nos vamos.

Poco después nos fuimos caminando hacia el puerto para coger el Queen Helen ´´ , que partía hacia España en breve.

Tras una travesía de una duración aproximada de 5 horas, llegamos al puerto de Finisterre, donde Miguel nos esperaba con dos de sus compañeros de la agencia de detectives Halcón ´´ y un inspector de policía.

-Buenas tardes, señor Holmes. He estado esperándole desde hace mucho tiempo, para comunicarle que tras nuestro primer encuentro, he resuelto satisfactoriamente todos los casos que me han sido encomendados, ¿y usted, que tal?

-Todos menos uno.

-Ah, el Escándalo en Bohemia ´´. Me comentaron que compartía algo más que amistad con la sospechosa y... que dio sus frutos con un pequeño.

-Sí-respondió- es este hombrecito ´´ que me acompaña. Su nombre es John Sherlock Holmes.

-Encantado-dije yo.

-Igualmente- me contestó Miguel

-Mucho gusto-me dijeron los otros dos hombres y el inspector.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos ya.

Acto seguido, estábamos en un coche con dirección a la escena que tanto parecía interesar a mi padre.

-Él es el inspector de policía, Miguel Olcalo.

-Buenas tardes, soy inspector de la comisaría de Madrid y me agrada en gran medida su presencia y la de mi viejo amigo, el señor Halcón.

-Sin intención de ser entrometido-intervine- espero que no les moleste que nos comente el caso en cuestión.

-Siempre al grano, pero sin perder la educación, como tu padre. Mirad, a pesar de que yo y Sherlock seamos muy buenos, me temo que nos va a llevar mucho tiempo atrapar a ese asesino en serie. ¿ Conoces el caso de el dios de los vientos ´´?

-Sí. Según tengo entendido, en el año 1853, apareció colgado de una barra a 30 m de altura, el conde de Newcastle, Alfred Stanillton. Como estaba a demasiada altura para haber sido algo humano, se extendió el rumor de que había sido un ser sobrenatural al que apodaron dios de los vientos ´´. ¿Porqué?

-Porque-comenzó él- es muy similar al que nos ocupa, pero con la dificultad añadida de que este es un crimen en habitación cerrada, pero primero tendremos que pasarnos a que ojees un crimen que ha sido cometido muy cerca de la escena que nos preocupa.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque por el modus operanti es el mismo asesino que acabó con la vida de otras 15 personas, entre las cuales se encuentra el caso que quiero que ojees.

Tras estar durante muchas horas en el coche y en la escena primera, Miguel nos anunció.

-Nos vamos a la otra escena.

-Está bien-dijimos todos.

Cuando salimos, yo esperaba que nos dirigiéramos a la otra escena de crimen, esa que tanto interesaba a mi padre, en coche, pero para mi sorpresa cogimos todo un tren para nosotros y para otros policías y detectives que iban hacia allí para investigar en esa escena o en las otras 14 escenas.

Durante el trayecto, comentaron que el caso que acabábamos de dejar, tenía en común con el que íbamos a visitar ahora, el status social de la víctima y que había sido mordido por una de estas cuatro especies de serpientes:

Víbora bufadora.

Mamba.

Víbora gariba.

Víbora de Russell.

Las cuáles únicamente se relacionaban por que pertenecen al continente africano, a la india o al sureste de Asia. Durante el resto del trayecto en tren se habló de los servicios que habían prestado a las familias reales de el hemisferio Norte.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de Redonda, se nos comunicó que el gobierno español ponía a nuestra disposición tres automóviles Ford.

Ya en los automóviles nos dijeron que nos dirigíamos a el monte de Corcubión en el que se encontraba el castillo de los tres Santos Arcángeles ´´, que resulto ser un castillo de pequeñas dimensiones comparado con una catedral, pero grande para un castillo en un monte perdido como aquel. Al entrar nos encontramos de cara con los veinte pisos (de altura) de esa construcción y con los dos edificios que constituían ese castillo en concreto.

Lo que pareció tan bonito desde fuera, al entrar se volvió maravilloso. La zona para el entrenamiento castrense era grande, pero las habitaciones de los guerreros que residían allí ocupaban los ¾ de todo el edificio, nosotros íbamos hacia el área de los soldados.

En el momento de entrar nos encontramos con un número de policías no muy grande y con un lugar llamado área de castigo ´´, donde se enviaba durante tres horas a los soldados que incumplían algún mandato. Halcón nos dijo que debíamos ir a el área de castigo ´´, una vez allí, nos dijo que si estaba seguro de querer entrar y yo le dije que sí, preguntándole a que venía todo este secretismo, ya verás ´´ me respondió. Al entrar me di cuenta de porque no querían que entrara. A 35m sobre mi cabeza se hallaba una viga con una cuerda colgando y en el suelo había un cadáver que parecía llevar unas 2 semanas muerto y desprendía un hedor que te tiraba de espaldas, pero me di cuenta de que todos menos los agentes que había antes de nuestra llegada soportaban el hedor como si nada.

-Padre, ¿no lo huele?

-Sí hijo, pero cuando uno lleva mucho tiempo viendo cadáveres puede ignorar este hedor y enfrentarse a la irremediable verdad de que este hombre a dejado este mundo para siempre y nunca más podrá ver a las personas que le importan, por eso existen personas como yo, que se dedican a descubrir quien a hecho esto y mandarle a donde debe estar.

-Bien dicho- le felicitaron Miguel y el inspector.

-Pero me agradaría que me diera los datos de este crimen, si no le importa.

-Claro, mire, la víctima es el sargento de infantería de el ejercito de España, Benito Pérez Cata, 47 años, soltero, residía en Concurbión y era conocido como GIGANTE ´´ porque medía 1,65m.¿Algo más?

-No, pero me gustaría que me dijera que ha descubierto usted.

-Sin problemas, por ahora tengo una lista de enemigos y una teoría acerca de quien es el asesino ¿le interesa?

-Por supuesto.

-Escuche, el asesino debe de poseer una fuerza considerable y una ira e inteligencia de tamaño superior, porque no ha dejado pistas, pero ha conseguido asesinar a personas de constitución fuerte y escapar como entró, aunque, ahora que caigo, de las 16 personas asesinadas, todas menos esta han sido asesinados en sus casas y ninguna cerradura fue forzada y todos eran muy desconfiados, lo que reduce los sospechosos a amigos (que ya no queda casi ninguno) y a las obras de caridad que realizaran para beneficio de sus compañeros.

-Pero, ¿no sería factible la posibilidad de que alguien de rango inferior quiera escalar puestos?

-Pues sí-razonó uno de los amigos de Halcón.

-Venga, después de que Holmes le eche un vistazo a esto nos vamos corriendo (es un decir) a el cuartel de el ejército en Vigo para ver quien ha estado subiendo muchos puestos desde hace 2 meses.

Dicho esto, todos nos pusimos a mirar en esa habitación para ver si encontrábamos algo. Tras un buen rato investigando no encontramos nada, aparte de una pequeña alusión por parte de Halcón al pequeño ´´ agujero de 10m de diámetro que había en el suelo, que supusimos que fue producido por el disparo fallido de el cañón que había justo encima de nuestras cabezas.

Cuando salimos ya eran las 9:30, así que optamos por quedarnos en un pequeño hotel que había en la parte baja del monte, que a pesar de no ser lo mejor, estaba bastante bien para la zona en la que se encontraba y como tenía camas y un pequeño restaurante, nos conformamos. Al entrar pensamos que no habría nadie, pero nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vimos (entonces sólo los españoles sabían quien era) que en el mostrador se encontraba el hermano de Miguel.

-¡¡¡VÍCTOR!!!-exclamó Miguel.

-¡MIGUEL, eres tú!

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, pues verás, yo iba hacia el castillo cuando os vi subiendo por la cuesta que da a la carretera y me disponía a decirte que había descubierto que un soldado raso apellidado Torras, había subido hasta sargento desde que comenzaron los asesinatos, pero al ver que ibas con Holmes, supuse que lo averiguarías tarde o temprano, así que me dirigí a la parte baja para inspeccionar un poco, pero al ver la hora que era me decidí por quedarme aquí a pasar la noche.

-Perdone-intervino mi padre- ¿me explica quien es usted? por favor.

-Faltaría más. Soy el hermano pequeño de Miguel y el subjefe de nuestra agencia de detectives.

-¿Como? ¿Tiene usted un hermano?

-Sí- le respondió Miguel- y a pesar de que sólo tiene 24 años es muy avispado y está casado. Espera su primer hijo.

-Sí-dijo él, sonrojándose.

-Miguel, y usted, ¿como le va la vida en ese tema?

-Pues nada mal. 29 años, casado y esperando el tercer hijo-respondió desinteresadamente.

-No, yo hablo sobre el tema de avispado y todo eso.

-Bueno ,que tal sí dejamos eso para luego y ahora nos vamos a comer.

-Vale- nos mostramos todos de acuerdo.

Durante la cena nos contaron que Miguel era el mayor de tres hermanos, de los cuales el pequeño, llamado Francisco Ignacio, murió hace 4 años, el mismo año que abrieron la agencia. También nos dijeron que murió en la resolución de su primer caso, un caso de robo y homicidio; durante la resolución del caso se topó con la barrera emocional que le impidió reducir al criminal, debido a que era su amigo, en el momento en el que se enteraron de lo sucedido partieron hacia la escena del crimen y a pesar de que se emplearon a fondo, no encontraron nada, pero la investigación sigue abierta para ellos y no cesarán hasta que ese criminal esté entre rejas.

Conforme avanzaba la cena el tema derivó a aquel campeonato que tuvo lugar hace 12 años, cosa que me sorprendió enormemente, porque al hacer cuentas me salió que Miguel participó en ese torneo a los 17 años.

-Y de que te extrañas -me dijo mi padre- su hermano participó con 12 años y quedó cuarto, a 2 minutos del tercero.

-Lo que no entiendo es como con tal diferencia de edad pudisteis entablar una relación de amistad y mantenerla a pesar de la distancia.

-Sencillo-me explicó Miguel- nuestras formas de pensar respecto al crimen eran muy similares.

-Pero ¿cómo conseguiste tantos logros siendo tan joven, sin agencia y sin pertenecer al cuerpo de policía?

-Fácil, mi padre era un escritor de misterio (antiguo detective sin mucho éxito) que escribía poco, pero desde pequeño leí sus libros y entonces supe que quería ser detective y no escribir, como mi padre. En contra de lo que esperaba mis padres me apoyaron y animaron en gran medida, mi padre me explicaba, después de mis clases en el colegio, todo lo que un buen detective debe saber. Con el tiempo, mi hermano también se apuntaba a las clases y nuestro padre nos explicaba misterios que nosotros teníamos que resolver. Así transcurrieron los días ,hasta que por una casualidad, me topé con un casó de asesinato y a pesar de que los agentes no me dejaban pasar, el recién ascendido inspector me permitió el paso y resolví el caso yo sólo. Con el tiempo me fui encontrando con casos cada vez más difíciles, y así ha sido mi vida hasta ahora.

-Ahora que mencionas caso difíciles, en la escena de antes me encontré con esta flor de naranjo en aquélla habitación.

-Bueno, dámela.

Tras esta conversación me puse a jugar al ajedrez con Víctor, mientras que los demás jugaban a póquer.

Ya entrada la noche, le pregunté a Miguel acerca de aquella última vez que mencionaba en la carta. Me respondió que le envió una misiva a mi padre para que le ayudara a resolver un caso de naufragio, en el que se creía que el culpable había sido la fuerza del agua...

-¿No había un río al lado del monasterio?

-Sí- le respondí.

Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia recepción, donde le pidió al dueño enviar un telegrama urgentemente. Inmediatamente después se fue a avisar a los demás de que el caso estaba resuelto y por el camino mi padre se lo encontró, y le dijo a Miguel que ya sabía quien era el asesino y que lo único que le faltaba era que le dieran la dirección de ese soldado, una vez se la dijeron, Miguel le dijo a sus hombres que acompañaran a su hermano a la comisaría más cercana y que le dijeran al de recepción que enviara el telegrama a la dirección de el soldado, acto seguido nos fuimos en los dos coches que quedaban, hacia el castillo. Una hora más tarde ya estábamos todos, junto a 17 policías, mas los que ya estaban en el monasterio, escuchando la resolución de los asesinatos que Miguel y Sherlock nos contaban.

Al poco tiempo entró en el monasterio un soldado con un aire muy arrogante que dijo:

-Señor Halcón, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quería?

-Tal y como muy bien sabes- le respondió él- las serpientes dejan marcas cuando muerden.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Que en las personas a las que envenenaste no habían marcas.

-¿Me está acusando de asesinato?

-Correcto, y tengo pruebas de que ha sido usted.

-Seguro que es un farol, porque yo no he matado a nadie.

-¿Sí?-intervino Víctor- pues tenemos pruebas de que usted es la única persona que ha estado aquí.

-Pero ninguna de que colgara a el sargento de una viga-gritó él, molesto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los rostros de los 3 detectives.

-¿Y como sabes detalles que no han sido desvelados a ningún militar ni a nadie que esté fuera del caso?

-Pues... – dijo él, perdiendo la compostura.

-Tenemos tu testimonio como prueba principal, ya que ha sido escuchado por más de 20 personas y otras pruebas utilizables, ¿verdad hermano?- dijo Víctor.

-Sí y te las voy a enumerar:

1 estuviste en una de las misiones de reconocimiento en los países en los que son localizables las especies de serpientes utilizadas en los homicidios.

2 la lesión en tu brazo que te borraba de sospechoso, sanó hace 3 meses, según tu cartilla médica.

3 en el caso que nos ocupa, la víctima fue estrangulada y después colgada en una viga a 35m de altura y se produjo un agujero en el suelo. Como algunos de tus antepasados fueron maestros de armas de la familia que mandaba aquí, era lógico que conocieras este edificio.

4 tenemos tu registro como único cliente del hotel hasta ayer.

-Eso era lo que quería que pensáramos ¿no, Señor sargento de la policía, Antonio del monte?

-¿Pero qué dice?

-Dice,-intervino Sherlock- lo que hemos deducido por las pruebas. Sabemos que usted conocía al soldado Torras y sabía que el era el asesino, usted vino aquí una vez para hablar con su tío, que residía aquí, pero, por un accidente, usted tiró una bala de cañón ligero, de las chicas, hacia abajo que golpeó en la cabeza al sargento. Horrorizado por lo ocurrido, recordó que su amigo estaba en estas montañas planeando su próximo asesinato, así que se le ocurrió la idea de dejarla cuerda atada arriba y ahorcar al ya muerto soldado de la viga usando un simple y sencillo sistema de poleas y un hacha para cortar la cuerda sobrante, tras lo cual colocó pistas falsas en la escena para que pensáramos que había sido un crimen más espectacular, que habría requerido mucho más tiempo, lo cual, hacia imposible culparle.

Pero el resto de asesinatos si fueron cometidos por ese asesino que se atreve a hacerse llamar soldado.

-Pero no es todo, le decimos el resto aquí, o en comisaría, usted decide.

-Me rindo- dijo el asesino- no hay otra opción.

-Llévenselo- dijo Miguel fríamente.

-¿No quiere saber porqué lo hice?

-Es un asesino, nada más.

-Pero- dijo cuando se llevaban al policía –usted solo intentaba salvar su reputación. No merece que le llamen asesino.

- Gracias –dijo él.

Después ,tras una noche de celebración, Sherlock y yo nos fuimos al puerto y cogimos un barco para Inglaterra.

Más adelante, en Agosto, recibimos una carta de Miguel que decía:

Mi muy estimado S. H:

Como sabrá, he participado con mi selección en los JJ. OO. De Londres y los míos han quedado en segundo lugar, en por grupos y yo he ganado en libre.

Me agradaría su presencia como entrenador del equipo inglés, porque quedar por detrás de los 10 primeros es un poco humillante para ese equipo.

Deseando volver a verle

Miguel Halcón

7


End file.
